digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Riders
Digimon: Riders is a fanmade anime in the Digimon Anime series. It follows 6 digimon tamers on a journey. Plot Young friends Mark, Cory, Shawn, Penny, Clarice and Jordan on a journey to save the digital and human world. Characters Mark- The main protagonist of the series. He is brave and truthful to his friends. He likes to play soccer and practice his homework. No wait, He doesn't do his homework. His digimon partner is Dracomon. Cory- Cory is Mark's best friend. He is smart and calm, but loves to see digimon digivolve and use their great power. He is the genius of the group, but is bad at most sports. His digimon partner is Armadillomon. Shawn- Shawn is the lonewolf of the group. He is calm, and kind of an emo. He seems to have a rivalry with Mark, and is very much the opposite of him. He is a good baseball player, but could also be a ex-kung fu student. His digimon partner is Gaomon. Penny- Penny is a tomboy, and very caring to her friends. She seems to have a relationship with Mark, and also likes animals and the biology of animals. Her digimon partner is Lalamon. Jordan- Jordan is the youngest one in the group. He is quite happy go lucky, and gets excited about almost anthing. He likes to play instruments, and is somewhat clueless about some things. His digimon partner is Monimon. Clarice- The stereotypical girly girl. She seems to have a small crush on Cory, and vice versa. She is a little younger then Penny, but they are best friends. Her digimon partner is Hyokomon. Jakob- Jakob is the leader of the second Digimon: Legendary Stars. He is best friends with Shae and their brains and brawns compliment each other's skills. He is very brave, and is nice to his friends. His digimon partner is Coronamon. Shae- Shae is the "brains" of the group, but likes using digimon that are speedy and smart. He is a nice person, but is scared of the forces of darkness, and sometimes is a little hyperactive. His Digimon partner is MetalKoromon. Trenton- Trenton is the last member of the Digimon Riders. He is a very good listener, and often calls Shawn his mentor. His digimon partner is Muchomon. Digimon Dracomon is Mark's digimon partner. He is quite stupid, and likes to try to play sports. His attacks are Draco Kick and Storm Blaster. He digivolves into Coredramon, then Wingdramon, and finally Slayerdramon. He digivolves from Babyydmon. Armadillomon is Cory's digimon partner.. He is always sleeping, except when he is battling. He is a very defensive and a little brighter then Dracomon, and like their tamers, they are bffs. He digvolves to Ankylomon, then Vermilimon. He digivolves from Upamon. Gaomon is Shawn's partner. He and his tamer are much alike, but Gaomon gets along with the others a little more. He is very loyal to Shawn, and will do anything to protect Shawn. He digivolves into Gaogamon, then MachGaogamon, and finally MirageGaogamon. He digivolves from Wanyamon. Lalamon is Penny's partner. She likes to play soccer, while, she isn't that good though. She tries her best to impress Penny, even though Penny thinks she is the coolest thing ever. She has a "Digi-Crush" on Dracomon. She digivolves into Sunflowmon, then Lilamon. She digivolves from Budmon. Monimon is Jordan's partner. He likes to make funny faces and is a know it all sometimes. He is the only digimon who knows about the advanced technology in the Human world. He digivolves to Monitamon, then Guardromon. Hyokomon is Clarice's partner. He is a tomgirl, and is very concerned on how he looks. He likes to impress whoever he thinks should be his apprentice in fashion. He also weekly washes his bow tie. He digivolves to Buraimon, then Butenmon. He digivolves from Chichimon.